The present invention relates to a method for the leaching and recovery of value metals from titanium-bearing (titaniferous) ores, especially titanium in the form of titanium metal or titanium dioxide, including ores or concentrates e.g. ilmenite ores or concentrates. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for the leaching of titaniferous ores with a lixiviant of hydrochloric acid and magnesium chloride under conditions such that both iron and titanium in the ore are leached into solution. Temperature is controlled so that titanium values remain in solution. Iron is then selectively extracted from the solution in the form of ferric chloride, using a solution of an alkyl ketone to provide a solution of titanium values. Use of the extractant permits recovery and recycling of hydrochloric acid to the leaching step by pyrohydrolysis without the need to need to use evaporation or other concentrating techniques of aqueous hydrochloric acid solution. Iron may be recovered from the pregnant extractant solution. The process operates at atmospheric pressure. Oxidant may be added to oxidize ferrous ions to ferric ions in the leachate from the process. The process operates with a relatively low concentration of hydrochloric acid, especially with the concentration of hydrochloric acid being less than 20% (mass ratio). Hydrochloric acid and magnesium chloride are regenerated and recycled in the process. The process is believed to be friendly to the environment.